A Batfamily Tragedy
by Robin and Nightwing fanboy
Summary: What if the Flashback events in 'Batman Beyond:Return of The Joker' had taken place in the comics? Tim has disappeared, and the entire BatFamily is looking for him. Along the way, will Tim's Father and Dana discover his secret? Read to find out. No longer on hold and updated with an ACTUAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own DC Comics, Batman Beyond, or most of the plot of this story.**

Gotham City

Some time after Midnight

Fifteen year old Tim Drake, dressed in his Robin suit, swung from building to building on his grappling hook. Normally, he would be reveling in the sensation; however, he was far too angry to enjoy it. He had just had another argument with his father. His father wanted him to spend more time at home with him and Dana rather than at Wayne manor. Tim however liked spending time at Wayne Manor, besides the obvious vigilante reasons, He liked spending time with Cass and Alfred, and occasionally Bruce and Dick, when they were around. Also, The Manor was a place where he and Steph could share some private moments as a couple, not that he would ever say that aloud. Besides all this, Tim also admitted to himself that a small part of himself harbored resentment for his father. He was not around for most of his life, to busy with business trips, and only wants to spend time with him now that his mom died. During the months Jack was missing, Bruce had acted more like a father to him than Jack had ever been.

Robin landed on a rooftop, retracted his grapple and sighed. He knew that he and his father would need to talk about this….eventually. However, he knew that no matter what, he could never tell his father of his identity as Robin. The knowledge was to dangerous, aside from his dad's reaction, grimacing as he imaged it. That knowledge could not fall into civilian hands, no matter what. If his dad found out his identity, it wouldn't take long to work out Batman's, and that is some thing Tim would not allow to happen.

Robin shook his head, banishing his personal thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on the job now. It had been quiet knight he thought as walked over to ledge. Almost too quiet, particularly for a night in Gotham City.

"Help, oh please help!"

Robin turned his head to the left and looked downward. A woman looked as though she was having her purse snatched by two thugs. Robin smiled sheepishly. Spoke too soon, didn't he? Robin took out his grappling hook as he jumped of the roof top. He shot it off and it wrapped it self around a metal stairwell on the side of an apartment. He swung down to them and slammed the two crook heads together, knocking them out instantly. Robin flipped around in the air and landed facing the unconscious crooks. Robin smiled brightly.

"That should even things up." He said confidently.

"Not really. Bird-boy." The women said cheerily.

Confused, Robin turned around only to be hit in the face by a large mallet. _"Harley,"_ he thought before he blacked out.

Harley Quinn smiled, proud of her work before turning her right.

"Hey, mistah' J, we got him!" She shouted.

Out of the Shadows walked The Joker, smiling maliciously, his red eyes gleaming insanely. He took one look at the unconscious form of Robin before laughing insanely and manically.

**So what you think, leave reviews, PM me, leave your thoughts and comments, ect.**


	2. The search begins

**I don't own Dc Comics, Batman Beyond, or most of the plot of this story.**

Drake Manor, early the next morning

Dana Drake was sitting at her kitchen table, eating bacon and eggs while her husband, Jack, read the newspaper. Dana put her fork down and turned Jack.

"Do you know if Tim is awake yet?" she asked.

Jack's hands tightened around the newspaper. "no." he grunted.

She sighed. "Jack, you can't force him to stay home," she said, "He's a teenager. He's going to want to spend more time with his friends than at home. You can't force him to; this is just going to strain your relationship if you keep pushing."

"…I know. I'm just being stubborn, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Dana smiled, "How about I go wake him up and you two talk about it?"

"Yeah, good idea Dana." Jack said.

Dana kissed Jack on the cheek and got up for the table. She walked up the staircase to the upper level and walked down the hall until she stood in front of her stepson's room. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Tim, it's Dana, you need to wake up. You'll be late for school."

The was no answer or even a sound.

Dana sighed. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," she muttered, "Tim, I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in." she sad in a louder voice.

She turned the door knob and opened the door. She stepped into the room before she realized something: Tim was not in here. The bed was unmade and didn't appear to have been slept in, and Tim always, _always _made his bed. She walked over to his desk, his homework was still there. Tim usually put his school stuff together first thing when he got up. Something was clearly wrong. Dana ran out into the hall and put her hands to the sides of her mouth.

"Tim, Tim answer me!" she shouted.

Jack ran up the stairs and over to her. "Dana, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Tim's not in his room, his bed isn't made, and his stuff isn't ready for school." She said frantically.

Jack's eyes widened before he ran down the hall.

"Tim, Tim!" but no one answered.

Wayne Manor, 10 minutes later

Bruce Wayne was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. He was taking a sip of coffee when Alfred came in with the phone in hand.

"Master Timothy's father is calling for you, Master Bruce." He said while handing him the phone. Bruce put his coffee and paper down and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Jack, what I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Is Tim over there, because his bed hasn't been slept in, and Dana and I can't find him?" Jack asked nervously.

Bruce froze, but then he composed himself.

"No. Jack, did anything happen last night?" Bruce asked.

"Well, he and I kind of had a fight before he went to bed, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tim's probably staying with one of his friends, you know how kid's are. I wouldn't worry." Bruce lied calmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack said uneasily.

"Now relax and focus on other things. I have to go, so I'll talk to you later." He said before quickly hanging up and getting up from the table.

"Alfred, clear my schedule." He said in his Batman voice.

"Is something wrong sir?" Alfred asked.

"Tim never made it home last night." Batman said as Alfred gasped in horror.

"Sir, what do you think could have happened to him?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Bruce walked out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into his study. He walked over to the grandfather clock, opened it, and pushed the lever back. The clock moved aside to reveal a staircase. Batman walked down the stairwell into the Batcave. He walked over to computer and typed a few keys as he sat down. A ringing was heard before a click was heard.

"What is it Batman?" a female voice asked.

"There's a situation Oracle." He said.

"What is it?" Barbara Gordon asked.

"Tim never made it home last night." Batman told her.

There was a short silence. "How do you know?" She asked frantically.

"His father called me this morning and said his bed wasn't slept in and they can't find him. I don't know if it's anything serious, but I will not take any chances. I'm going to look for him, but I want you to keep an eye on his class attendance." Batman told her.

"And…if he doesn't show up for school." She asked.

"Then call Batgirl and Nightwing and inform them of the situation." Batman said.

"What about Stephanie?" Barbara asked.

"If my suspicions are confirmed, and we haven't found Robin by the time her school lets out, then inform Spoiler then and _only_ then." He ordered as he ended the call.

Unknown location, 8:35 a.m.

Robin groaned as he started to regained consciousness. He tried to ignore the pain in head as attempted to remember what had happened. He had been out on solo patrol, he'd come across a women in trouble, helped her, and then…Harley! She'd knocked him out with a mallet. Great, now that he'd figured out what happened to him, he just needs to figure out how to escape. He took a look at his surroundings. He was strapped to some sort of trolley and was in some sort of lab-like room.

"Well, well, well, it seems as if our little birdie has woken up for his little nappie-poo." A hauntingly familiar voice said cheerily.

Robin's heart began to race, but he did not let his fear show on his face. He looked ahead of him and saw the Joker standing in the room, dressed in his usual purple suit and green tie, sporting his usual insane smile.

"Joker." Robin hissed.

"Aw, is that any way to greet you dear ol' Uncle Jay?" he asked cheerily.

"Why did you bring me here, Joker?" Robin asked.

"Simple really, I wanted to ask you the million dollar question: Who is Batman?"

Robin scoffed "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Joker's smile turned far more sinister. "Oh, I intend to, my young friend."

Robin gulped nervously.

Bludhaven police department, around the same time

Officer Dick Grayson and his partner had just gotten back to headquarters after stopping a robbery when the chief came up to him.

"Grayson, you had a phone call earlier." He said.

"Really, from who?" He asked.

"I don't know, some woman, Barbara something." The chief said.

Dick nodded before picking up the phone and dialing her number. Almost immediately, she pick up.

"Dick, thank god you called." She said.

"What's up?" Dick asked.

"Tim's missing."

"What?" he shouted causing all officers to look his way. He smiled sheepishly and apologized before turning back to his phone call.

"Define 'missing.' He said.

"He never made it home from patrol last night, his dad called the manor this morning looking for him, and he didn't turn up for school." Barbara said.

Dick nodded "Okay Babs, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He said as he hung up. He then walked over to the chief.

"Hey chief, I need to take a leave of absence, starting right now." Dick said.

"What! Why? Grayson, you'd better have a good explanation."

"My, uh, little brother is in the hospital." He said easily.

"Oh really, what does he have?" The chief asked.

"Some sort of virus."

"Well, go on then." The chief said.

Dick nodded and walked out of headquarters.

Gotham city, 9:30 a.m.

Batman stood atop a rooftop in his cape and cowl, looking out over the city with narrowed eyes and his usual scowl. He turned his head to the right.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No. It's like he vanished." Batgirl said.

"People don't simply vanish into thin air," Batman growled, "He's out there, and we are not going to stop looking until we find him."

Batgirl nodded, and then started staring down in to the ally below. Batman turned toward her as he noticed this.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Something is down their." She said.

They both took out their grappling hooks and shot them off as they jumped. They landed on the ground and put their grappling hook away. They walked over to the Item and batgirl picked it up.

"Isn't this…" She began.

"Yes." Batman answered.

It was one of Robin's grappling hooks. They both followed the line and saw it was attached to the fire escape on the building they were just standing on.

"It isn't like him to just leave these lying around. Something is very wrong," Batman said as he put his hand to his cowl, " Oracle, have called Nightwing yet?"

"I called him over 45 minutes ago. He's on his way, why?"

Batman ignored her question. "Call Spoiler and inform her of the situation."

"What! But you said not inform her until after school if you hadn't found him by then." She protested.

"I know what I said! However, circumstances have changed. We found one hid grappling hooks hanging off a fire escape." He told her.

"But, that's not like him."

"I know, which is why I don't think we'll find him by the time Spoiler gets out of school. It looks like Robin has been kidnapped."

**Well, what do you think? Sorry for the short chapter last time. Leave any thoughts or comments in a review or Private message. Also, check out my other story "A Robin's pain" and vote on what you think should happen.**


	3. help

Hello Readers!

I know, you don't really want to read an authors note, but I need your help. I am having writer's block with this story. I literally have no idea what to write next. I don't want to go right into the joker battle scene, I want to write some stuff with the Batfamily and Tim's parents possibly finding out, but I don't know how to get there. If you have any ideas, I could sure use them.

Please help!

Robin and Nightwing fanboy


	4. AN

**Hello again, **

**Anyway, when I said I needed help, I meant with the Batclan and Tim's family. I am not intending to Bring the Joker and Tim back in until the battle scene. I was also thinking of doing a scene where Spoiler has a breakdown, should I do it? **


	5. Searchers

**Dear readers,**

**I know, I know, you don't want another Author's Note. However, this one actually has to do with the chapter I am going to write.**

**For the next chapter I have decided there will be two search parties, one for Tim Drake by the Gotham Police, and one for Robin by the Hero community. Thus far, the Robin search party consists of Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, Superboy, Wonder girl, and Impulse.**

**However, there are other members of the search party that I wasn't sure which to bring in, so I decided to set up a poll on my profile. There are six choices, and you can pick up to four. I will leave it up until my other story 'A Robin's pain' is just about done. **

**Until then! **


	6. Regarding the poll

**Dear readers,**

**I am going to be making a decision regarding the poll I told you all about within the next three to four days, so if you haven't voted yet and want to, this is your chance. And for those off you who have already voted, I would like to say thank you for participating.**

**Later and peace out! **


	7. The search intensifies

**I do not own Batman, Batman Beyond, Dc Comics, or anything else you might recognize.**

Gotham City, one week later

Past Midnight

Down in the abandoned warehouse district, an armed weapons deal was currently in progress. The crews loaded the weapons as the crime bosses discussed the purchase.

"You're sure these are top line?" One questioned.

"Positive, stole 'em from LuthorCorp just the other night. I trust you won't forget our agreement." The other said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. You give me the guns if I kill that cop, what's his name, Tom Johnson?"

"Precisely."

"Very interesting boys." A female voice purred.

The two turned as a whip hit them both, sending them falling to the ground. As the crews ran to help, they found themselves either stuck to the truck by a Batarang like device **(1.)** or knocked out by a white streak. The crime bosses looked forward as Nightwing and Catwoman stepped out of the shadows with Impulse running up beside them.

"Looks like you boys are in a heap of trouble." Catwoman commented with the air of one asking how your day was.

"P- Please…ha-have mercy." One of them stuttered fearfully.

"We might." Catwoman started.

"Depending on if you have the information we want." Impulse completed with none of his usual cheerfulness.

"What do you want to know?" the other one asked immediately, obviously eager to get out of this.

"Do you know where Robin is?" Nightwing snarled.

"No." one said.

"No one's seen him all week." The other explained.

"Then do you know someone who might know where he is," Nightwing continued his interrogation, "If we find out you withheld information, we won't kill you, but you'll wish we had."

"No, we don't know!" One panicked.

"We swear!" the other said frantically.

"They could be lying." Impulse noted.

"Well, we'll find out won't we?" Nightwing said.

25 minutes later, Gotham zoo

The two men screamed frantically as Nightwing held a robe that suspended them just out of the reach of the raving lions.

"Are you sure you don't know!?" Nightwing shouted/asked.

"Yes, yes we swear!" They shouted.

Nightwing swung the rope over the railing as they landed behind him.

"Impulse, go take the trash to police HQ." he ordered.

Downtown Gotham

The same time

Batgirl and Spoiler were swinging through the sky on their grappling hooks with Wonder Girl flying behind them. Batgirl put her hand to her cowl.

"Oracle, its all clear out here. Anyone have any news on Robin?" She inquired.

The other two females listen intently for Oracle's response, eager for information.

"Unfortunately, nothing so far. Nightwing's group stopped an armed weapons deal, but they didn't know anything about Robin." Oracle's disguised voice said.

All three young women deflated at the news.

Elsewhere in Gotham

Batman stood atop a building with Huntress and Superboy flanking him. Batman put his hand to his cowl.

"2 attempted murders, 5 attempted rapes, and 3 robberies. None of the criminals knew anything about Robin." Batman informed Oracle.

"Just another night in Gotham." Huntress put in but shut up when Batman glared at her.

"Batman, what do we do now?" Nightwing asked.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Batman's order.

"We keep searching," Batman said, "we keep searching and we don't stop until we find him."

"Batman," Wonder Girl said, "what if we can't find him? Or-or what if we do and he's…dead?"

The question caused Batman's mind to jump back a few years.

_Batman was riding his motorcycle as fast as it would go before stopping in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. As he got off, the motorcycle, the warehouse exploded. Batman used his cape to shield himself from the heat. As the flames died down, batman ran over to the rumble and began lifting pieces of it off the ground until he found a dark haired boy in a torn Robin custom beneath the ruble. Batman froze before lifting the boy into his arms. _

"_No…Jason." Batman said as he closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. _

"Batman, Batman?"

Oracle's voice brought him back to reality.

"You okay man?" Superboy asked.

"I'm fine, Superboy," Batman assured, "and to answer your question Wonder Girl, I lost one Robin, I will not lose another."

Wayne manor, the next morning

Jack and Dana were in the living room of Wayne Manor. Bruce had invited them to stay at the manor during this difficult time. Jacks' already graying hair was now almost completely grey while had a few gray strands in her own hair and backs under her eyes. Both were very pale with blood shot eyes. Alfred walked into the room with a tray that had a teapot and a few cups on it.

"Tea, Master and Misses Drake?" he inquired.

"No thank you Alfred." Jack said as Dana shook her head.

"Come now, Master Timothy wouldn't want you to kill your selves on his behalf now would he?" Alfred scolded as he all but shoved a cup of tea into Jack's hands.

"Sorry Alfred," Jack apologized as he gently took a sip of the tea while Dana received hers. "It's just…you have no idea what its like to be waiting here while your child is missing, most likely in danger. You have no idea where he is, if he's dead or alive. You don't know what's like."

"Believe it or not Master Drake, I do." Alfred said softly.

There was an uncomfortable between the three occupants.

"Where is Bruce?" Dana inquired.

"Master Bruce is out helping the search party in his own way." Alfred said.

Gotham Police HQ

"The only thing we've been able to determine," Commissioner Gordon told Batman and Nightwing, "is that the kid was abducted from his own home without anyone knowing, seeing as all his clothes and personal items are still in his room."

"Any leads on who might have abducted him?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing, I was hoping you might have something." Gordon admitted.

"Our investigation is a work in progress." Batman said as he turned to leave.

"Where's Robin, haven't seen him in a while." Gordon inquired.

"Working on another case." Nightwing lied smoothly as he followed his former mentor.

Cassandra Cain's apartment

"In other news," The channel 2 news anchor said, "Still no word on young Timothy Drake's whereabouts, who disappeared from his home last week."

The television went blank as Conner Kent set down the remote and sighed. Across the table, Bart Allen picked at his eggs with his fork in disinterest. **(2.)**

"So where's Batgirl and Cassie?" Bart asked.

"With Oracle and Spoiler." Conner replied dully.

Gotham City clock tower

Barbara was working while Spoiler sat in a chair and Wonder Girl and Batgirl spared. Suddenly, Spoiler stood up and flipped the chair over. The other females looked to her in shock.

"Steph…"Barbara breathed.

"Shut up," she shouted as she pulled off her mask to revealed blue, blood shot eyes and unwashed blond hair, "Why haven't you found him yet? What if he's dead, what if's hurt? What if..."

But she broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably as Batgirl and Wonder Girl went over to comfort her.

"Shh, it's all right." Wonder girl assured.

"But w-what if he's.."

Barbara cut her off "We're doing everything we can to find him. In the mean time, you need to take care of your self so you can be there for him when he get's back." She told the younger woman.

Gotham City slums

Poison ivy was talking to Two Face when she was approached by an old friend.

"Hey Ivy."

"Selina, so good to see you." Ivy said.

"Don't get too excited. This is just business." Catwoman informed.

"What do you want to know?" The eco crazed villain asked.

"Do you know anything about a plot to take Robin?" She question.

"No, but now that you mention it, Harley was going on about The Joker having some plan to finally take Batman down."

"Thanks for the info." Selina said as she raced out of there with a racing heartbeat.

The Batmobile, a few minutes later

"What?! Batman and Nightwing shouted in union.

"According to Ivy, the Joker had some plan to take you down." Selina repeated.

"And considering that Tim is missing, and The Joker hasn't stirred up anything lately, it's safe to guess that he's probably behind all this." Nightwing hypothesized.

"We can't assume anything yet," Batman said, "But it's the best lead we have so far."

Wayne Manor, 11:20 A.M.

After eating an early lunch, Jack and Dana decided to look around the manor instead of sitting around worrying. They where walking down one of the many halls when they came into Bruce's study.

"I never pictured Bruce as the ready type." Jack commented.

"Well, there had to have been a reason Tim hangs out here so much." Dana said lightly.

As Dana turned to leave, she tripped over a chair leg and fell to the left, causing her arm to hit the top of a small bust. However, rather than fall and break, the head flipped up to reveal a red button. As Jack helped her to her feet, they both stared at the red button.

"Why would a statue have a button inside it?" Dana asked.

"Only one way to find out." Jack said as walked over and pushed it.

The moment he pushed the button, one of the book cases moved aside to reveal a dark stair well. The two glanced at each other before heading down the stairwell. Once they walked down, they stared in shock. They were in a cave with a giant computer, a table with various pieces of equipment, a file cabinet, and a few vehicles. They were startled out of their shock by the sound of an approaching vehicle. They stepped back into the darkness as a black car pulled in. Batman and a dark haired man in a black suit with blue streaks on his arms and chest got out of the car.

"So now what?" The dark haired man asked.

"Now we try and find the Joker, and hopefully he'll lead us to Tim." Batman said.

"What!?" Jack shouted as Dana gasped.

The two turned to see Jack and Dana walking down the stairwell.

Wayne Manor, 11:35

Bruce sat Dick on one couch Dana and Jack sat on another across from them as Alfred stood looking in the doorway.

"So what does this all have to do with my son?" Jack inquired.

"Before we get to that, it's necessary to for you to know the whole story in order to understand everything." Bruce said.

"Bruce, are you sure?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Yes Dick, they deserve it." Bruce assured.

The other occupants of the room waited for him to begin his story.

"It all goes back to when I was just a child. My parents had taken me to see a movie one night. After it was over, we decided to take a short cut to our car through an alley. In that alley, a criminal with a gun came forward and demanded that my mother hand over her pearl necklace. Once she did that, he shot and killed my parents."

Jack paled even more and Dana put her hands to her mouth.

"I promised my self that no child would ever have to go through what I went through. In order to accomplish this, I became Batman in order to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. And I worked alone, until…"

Dick cut him off. "I believe this is my story to tell.

"I was an acrobat in a family of acrobat's called the Flying Graysons. We were part of Haly's circus. One day, I came across Haly having an argument with a man called Tony Zucko. That same week, my family and I were scheduled to appear in our routine act. As my parents swung on their ropes..they snapped. My parents fell to their deaths. Bruce took me in. I eventually discovered he was Batman and became his Robin. Eventually, I moved to Blud Haven and took on the persona of Nightwing."

"After he left, I took in another boy named Jason Todd, who became my second Robin, but was killed by The Joker," Bruce continued, "That's where your son comes in. Tim came to me and told me that Batman needed a Robin. He'd known our identities for years."

"How?" Jack asked curiously.

"He saw me, as Robin; perform a quadruple summersault, an acrobatic technique that only I could perform. It didn't take him long to deduce Bruce's identity." Dick explained.

"When it became apparent that Dick wasn't going back to being Robin, Tim decided he himself would do it. The death of his mother helped his decision to become Robin. I trained him for several weeks before I even considered letting him out. However, I was still skeptical about him becoming my partner. However, he proved himself by saving the life of not only Vicki Vale, but myself as well. Only then did I allow him to become Robin."

There was a stunned silence between the four individuals.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"We're not sure, but we have a lead." Bruce said.

"What?" Dana asked frantically.

"Apparently The Joker has some plan to take down Batman," Dick explained, "And considering that he has pulled any stunts lately, it's safe to bet that he's behind this."

"I promise you two, we are doing everything we can to find him. If it is the last thing I do, I will find." Bruce vowed.

**Authors note**

**1: I that their called Wing dings **

**2: You know something's wrong when a speedster doesn't want to eat.**

**Sorry about the long wait, but here it is. Once again, thank you to all of you that voted on my poll. Next chapter will most likely be the Joker Jr. Scene, so be prepared. Leave all thoughts or comments in a review or PM. Catch you later. **


	8. Battle at Arkham

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Batman Beyond, the plot of this story, or anything else you might recognize.**

Gotham City, three weeks after Robin vanished

1:17 A.M.

Batman and Catwoman swung from rooftop to rooftop, him with his grappling hook and her with her whip. Both spotted a purple box upon landing. Catwoman moved forward, but Batman blocked her with his arm. Batman warily took out a Batarang and threw it. The Batarang hit the metal lock, causing the box to open.

Out of the box came a jack in the box, only it had a white head with two x's where its eyes should be. Suddenly, the head split in two, revealing an armed grenade. The metal hook came undone. At an almost super human speed, Batman grabbed Catwoman and shot off his grappling hook and swung to the next building just as the grenade exploded. As the explosion died down, the two swung back over. The walked over to where the box used to be. Batman picked up the only piece of it left, a white strait jacket.

"Arkham." Batman growled as he threw the jacket to the ground.

The Batcave

1:23 A.M.

Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, Impulse, Super Boy and Wonder Girl all sat around the Batcave dejectedly. As Alfred came down, Jack and Dana trailed behind him.

"Still nothing?" Alfred asked concerned.

"Zip," Nightwing said, "I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever find him."

At his words, Spoiler burst into tears. She was immediately comforted by Batgirl and Wonder Girl, who glared at Nightwing, who chose to ignore it. A beeping interrupted the coming argument/scolding.

Nightwing pressed a button. 'This is the Batcave, over."

"Are the others back yet?" Came Batman's response.

"Yes, we sent Huntress home and we're waiting for you." Nightwing said.

"Contact Huntress and head over to the old Arkham building." Batman ordered.

"Why?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"Because that's where they are holding him."

Everyone froze instantly. Nightwing was the first to come out of it.

"Well, waiting we waiting for? You heard the man, go, go!" He barked.

Old Arkham Asylum building

1:29 A.M.

The Batmobile slammed into the gates, forcing them open. The car pulled in front of the entrance and Batman and Catwoman hopped out. They head inside and began walking down the hallway. As they walked, they could hear someone singing. They came across a stairwell and Batman gave Catwoman a look. She nodded and ran up the stairs. Batman continued walked and slammed open a pair of doors.

Harley looked up at him. "Puddin, company!"

A level them in a chair, the joker put down the news paper he was supposedly reading and took out the pipe in his mouth.

"Why hello there," He exclaimed as he walked down the stairs, "Welcome to our happy home."

"Where's Robin?" Batman demanded in a growl.

"Robin? There's no Robin here." The Joker said as he glanced at Harley in apparent confusion.

From the corner of his eye, Batman saw Catwoman enter the skybox stealthily and stay in the shadows ass not to be seen.

"Maybe he means our little Jay?" Harley suggested.

"Of course, that's who it is!" Joker exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

The insane duo gestured to a red curtain on the left end of the room. Batman cautiously began moving towards it. Behind him, Harley went under a table and pulled out a bazooka.

"Ah, ah, no peaking!" She said as she fired it.

Batman was hit and found himself in red ribbon like bindings. Catwoman prepared to help him, but Batman waved her off with his almost free hand. Joker and Harley made there way over to him.

"Bats, we've been doing this little runaround of ours for years, but the sad fact is: none of us are getting any younger." Joker said.

"That old clocks tickin'." Harley piped up she patted her stomach.

"Quite right, poo," Joker said before turning his attention back to Batman, "so Harley and I decided to settle down and start a family. Add a Joker Jr. to our merry brew."

"But rather than go through all the _Joy_ of child birth, we decided to adopt." Harley said as she and Joker walked past Batman towards the red curtain, while Batman secretly pulled a pocket knife and began cutting through the bindings.

"We couldn't do it legally, but then we remembered you always had a few spare kids hanging around, so we _borrowed_ one." Joker said sinisterly as he and Harley pulled back the curtain.

Behind the curtain, someone was being held up on a metal table, though only the lower half of him, dressed in purple pants, was visible.

Batman felt his heart begin to race. "No." he breathed.

"Oh my god." Catwoman gasped.

Joker pulled out a controller and pressed a button. Once he did, the table began to move forward.

"He needed a little molding, what kid doesn't? But in time, we came to love him as our own," Joker leaned towards the table and waged a finger, "Say hello, Jay Jay."

The figure unbuckled himself and jumped of the table. It was Robin, and yet it was no longer Robin. He was dressed in a purple suit just like the Joker. His skin, instead of his normally light tan, was a chalky white. His hair was now a murky dark green instead of dark black. Worst of all were his eyes. Instead of the sky blue they once where, they were now a red that held no sanity. He smiled an insane smile as he began to laugh manically.

Batman unleashed an angry roar as he broke through the bindings and threw the knife at the Joker. Joker dodged the knife and took the table for a ride around Arkham with Batman in hot pursuit.

Harley held Jay by the shoulders when he looked to the right. Harley followed his gaze to see Catwoman jumping down on her as she punched her across the room. Jay made as if to help her, but Catwoman grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Robin! Robin!" she shouted as she shook him by his shoulders.

His only was response was to laugh manically.

Catwoman began to panic. "Tim, it's me Selina. Can you hear me?"

Jay broke out of her grip and ran.

"Robin!" Catwoman called, but was punched to the ground before she could do anything.

Harley turned towards Jay. "Sweetie, go get mommy's bazooka."

The former Boy Wonder began running in a different direction. As Harley turned back towards Catwoman, she stumbled back as her former friend delivered a punch. Catwoman then followed up be kneeing her in the chest, another punch, and a strike from her whip to the cheek. Harley was able to run outside with Catwoman following quickly.

Catwoman looked around the semi-demolished area before seeing the retreating form of the villainess and pursuing her.

"How could you let Joker do it Harley?" Catwoman demanded.

"Okay, so he roughed the kid up a little, but I'll make it right." Harley promised from behind a piece of stone.

"Yeah, because you're mother of the freaking year." Catwoman snarled.

"You'll see," Harley said as she picked up a rather large rock and prepared to throw it down at her, "we'll be one big happy family."

Harley was about to throw the rock at Catwoman when a whistle was heard. Both women turned towards the sound to see Jay holding a rather large bazooka.

"Good boy." Harley praised as she threw away the rock.

Catwoman ran over to try and snatch the bazooka, but Jay threw it up in the air. Harley caught it and began firing at Catwoman as Jay ran past her and into another part of the building. Harley continued to try and hit Catwoman until Catwoman attacked her from above, knocking the bazooka out of her hands. As it hit the ground, it went off near Harley. As she started to fall into the abyss, Catwoman tried to stop her, by grabbing her hand, but ended up falling with her.

As they fell, Catwoman managed to grab a stone ledge. As tried to pull Harley up by her cuff, but the cuff ended up breaking off and Harley screamed as she fell into the abyss. Catwoman stared in shock for a moment before throwing the cuff down and beginning to climb the stones.

Else where in Arkham, Batman was in another theater, trying to find the Joker after losing sight of him in the hallways.

"What's the matter Batman?" The Joker's voice broadcast through out the theater, "No witty comeback? No threat? Then I shall provide the narration."

As he finished speaking, a movie camera activated and at the video screen a screen appeared that said 'our family memories'.

"I'll begin with how I affected young Robin's Make over." The Joker declared.

The film now showed The Joker in a 'kiss the cook' apron. The screen moved to the side to show Robin strapped to a hospital table, struggling to get free.

"He bravely tried to fight it at first." The Joker announced over the speakers.

The Joker place metal pegs on both sides of the table. Batman felt his eyes widen in horror as he watched The Joker flip a switch and Robin screamed in pain and agony as he was electrocuted.

"You would have been proud to see him so strong. But all too soon the shock and the serums began to take their toll, and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me. Secret that are mine alone to know..Bruce."

Batman narrowed his eyes.

It's true Batsy! I know everything. And kind of like the kid who peaks at his Christmas present, I must admit it's sadly anti climactic. Behind all the sturm and Batarangs, you're just a little boy in a play suit, crying for mommy and daddy. I'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic. Aw, what the heck, I'll laugh anyway." Joker began to laugh insanely when suddenly; Batman crashed through the window of the room he was hiding in and punched him across the room then picked him up by the collar.

"If you don't like the movie, I've got slides." The Joker smiled with blood dripping down his chin.

Batman angrily slammed him through a window, causing Joker to go into another room. Joker landed on a few giant building blocks. He lifted his head and saw Jay smiling insanely. Joker gave his own insane smile and turned towards Batman, who crabbed by the collar and slammed against a block.

"I'll break you in two." Batman growled.

"Please! Batman, if you had the guts for that kind of fun you would have done it years ago. I on the other hand."

Joker trailed off as he took out a knife and slashed Batman's arm, causing him to release the Joker. Joker then stabbed him the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. Joker jumped down and leaned close.

"It's over Batman, Robin is mine. The last sound you'll hear will be our laughter." Joker said darkly.

Joker then lifted Batman up by his shoulder. He pulled out a gun and threw it to Jay.

"Make daddy proud, deliver the punch line." Joker ordered.

Jay pointed the gun at Batman and pulled the trigger. A yellow flag with the word 'bang' popped out. Jay continued his insane laughter.

"Tim…" Bruce breathed.

That appeared to bring out the Robin in him. He made motions to put the gun down and he began to tremble.

"Do it." Joker shouted.

Robin closed one eye and pulled the trigger. The Joker flew back as the flag hit his heart.

"That's not funny. That's not…" Joker trailed off as his body fell to the ground.

Mere moments afterwards, Catwoman, along with Nightwing, Batgirl, Spoiler, Huntress, Super Boy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse barged into the room. The glanced at occupants off the room, all but Catwoman having a confused expression on the face while hers was one of horror. Robin's insane laughter turned into sobs as his smile vanished and he went to his knees. Catwoman dashed over to him and wrapped her arms around the distraught teenager.

"Its okay, Tim. Its okay." She attempted to sooth as the heroes walked over to them.


	9. The aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Batman Beyond, DC Comics, or most of the plot of the story.**

**On a side note, I am sorry that I have left you all hanging for four months. I did not know where to go with this so I am sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

Gotham General hospital, psyche ward

9:15 A.M.

The next day

Tim sat on the floor, strapped in straight jacket, rocking back and forth while crackling insanely. On the other side of the two way mirror, Dr. Leslie, Bruce, Dick, Cass, Stephanie, Jack, and Dana watched him with sad eyes.

"How is he, Leslie?" Bruce asked.

"I've never seen anything like this," Leslie admitted, "I'm not quite sure if I can help him Bruce."

"But you have to!" Stephanie said frantically.

"I will do everything I can Stephanie." She promised the younger woman before walking away.

Bruce sighed and walked farther away from the group, putting a hand to his chin. Dick walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, this isn't your fault." Dick insisted.

"Yes it is, I made him Robin, I trained him. He was my responsibility and I let him down." Bruce said.

"Bruce, you couldn't have known this would have happened. Besides, Tim came to you not the other way around. You didn't force him into anything. " Dick told him.

"That may be, but I allowed it to go on. If he comes out of this, thing are going to change." Bruce said ominously.

"Bruce, what are trying to say?" Dick asked nervously as the others looked on curiously.

"Tim Drake may live again one day, but as far as I'm concerned, Robin is dead." Bruce said as he walked away from a shocked Dick.

Young Justice HQ

10:11 A.M.

Super Boy was punching a punching bag repeatedly, imagining that it was the Joker. Over on the couch, Impulse was staring unseeing at the TV with three bowls of uneaten chips in front of him. On the other end of the couch, Wonder Girl sat as if in a daze.

After a few minutes, Super Boy walked over to the wall and punched his hand through it, startling Impulse and Wonder Girl out of there musings.

"Conner, calm down." Wonder Girl said softly.

"How can I calm down when my best friend is stuck as some Mini-Joker, possibly for the rest of his life?!" Super Boy shouted.

"Conner, I'm upset to, we all are! But you going ballistic and shouting at us isn't helping!" Impulse shouted back at him.

Super Boy stared at them long and hard before giving a guilty sigh.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay man, we're all upset." Impulse assured him.

"I knew Gotham villains were messed up, but this…" Super Boy shook his head angrily

"I never imagined that the Joker was capable of something like this." Wonder girl said softly.

"I don't think anyone saw this coming." Super Boy said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Gotham City

1:25 A.M.

A 10 year old girl of about 11 was shoved to the ground in an ally. She glanced up fearfully at her masked attacker as he pulled out a knife and smiled maliciously at her. As he approached her, a whip seemingly came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his knife hand. Both attacker and victim looked to the left to see Catwoman holding her whip.

Catwoman glanced down at the girl and took her in. She had shoulder length black hair, bright blue eyes, and an innocent like air around her. She reminded Catwoman of Tim a little bit, or at least how Tim used to be.

"Go on, get out of here!" Catwoman ordered.

The girl didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

"Listen witch, why don't you go mind you're ow-" the would-be-attacker said before he was cut off when Catwoman kneed him in the gut, causing him to drop his knife.

Catwoman then proceeded to Slam his head against the alley wall, toss him to the ground, then punch him in the face, breaking his nose. She grabbed him by his shirt and stared him in the eyes.

"Listen to me dirt bag," she growled, "I'm gonna say this once, so listen good. If I ever see you go near a child again, I won't kill you, but you'll all but beg me to. Understand!?"

Clearly terrified, the man nodded.

"Good, now get out of here!" She shouted as let him go.

The man quickly got up and ran for his life. Catwoman stood up and looked down at her gloves. Blood. There was blood on her hands.

Her mind flashed back to last night. Arkham. Tim's insane laughter. Harley screaming as she fell to her death. Burying the Joker beneath Arkham. Tim's insane laughter turning to uncontrollable sobs.

Catwoman sunk to her knees and did something she hadn't done in years. She cried.

Brown's apartment

3: 15 P.M.

Stephanie sat on her bed, her legs pulled up to her chest. Tear lines ran from her bloodshot eyes to past her cheeks. In her hand was a picture of her and Tim.

She couldn't quite understand how someone could turn her sweet, kind, smart boyfriend into that insane, laughing mess. What kind of monster would do that to someone?

"_The Joker."_ A voice in her head the sounded a lot like Batman growled.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Stephanie," her mom said softly, "it's time for dinner."

Stephanie wiped her tears from her face and tried to put on her brave face for her mom, though she doubted she'd be able to eat anything tonight.

"I'm coming mom." She said in what she hoped was her usual peppy voice.

Wayne Manor

5: 11P.M.

Bruce sat in his chair in his study, his hands over his ears. The voices in his head continued to torment him, no matter how much he wished they would go away.

"…_so disappointed that you let this happen."_

"…_ashamed to call you my son."_

"_You let him down, Master Bruce."_

"_This is your fault!"_

"_Look what you did to my son!"_

"_How could you let this happen to me Bruce?"_

A knock on his door knocked out of his internal torment.

"Come in." he called.

Alfred came in, with the phone in his hand.

"Dr. Tompkins on the phone for you, Master Bruce." He said softly.

Bruce stood up and took the phone from Alfred.

"What is it Leslie," He questioned, "Has there been any change?"

"No, but I think you should come down here," Leslie said softly, "I've discovered something that I think you should see for yourself."


End file.
